The Eye's of an Esper
by Up the downside
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like seeing through the eye's of an esper? Ever stop and think, what they go through to protect the world from god herself? This is a story about Itsuki Koizumi, and the Agencies new recruit. Rated T for implied themes and language.
1. Authors note

Authors note

January 1st, 2011

Hey everybody!

This is an authors note that I thought I should write here at the beginning of my story. To those of you who have stumbled upon this story in the past, as you may have noticed I've taken it down and re-posted it. The reason for this is because I started writing this story in 2009, I believe. My writing has changed drastically since then, and so how my view on the anime. Haruhi Suzumiya was one of the first animes I ever got into, and the character Itsuki Koizumi was the first anime character I fell in love with. I started this story one day because I would dream about the plot constantly.

In this story I really wanted to explore the world, as it would be like through an esper's point of view. I created my own character, and built up her esper experience through the story. This story is very romantic, deep, but I wanted to throw in a lot of comedy and action and supernatural, just like the series has. You'll find that it might not be as accurate as the show or novels but I assure you I tried as hard as I could.

I'd like to thank my editor Madalyn, who got me back on my feet to finish this story. It would be nothing without her.

Now please enjoy, The Eyes of an Esper.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Espers

What are they?

Super humans, mind readers, beings that hunt down giant creatures in closed spaces

Who created those closed spaces?

Haruhi Suzumiya.

Or should I say "God"?

Never mind that

I'm here to share a story. A story that nobody knows about, so listen closely.

If you know about the following: aliens, time travelers, espers and the existence of Haruhi Suzumiya, then we're on the same page.

What you don't know, is my story.  



	3. The Unidentified Youth

The Unidentified Youth

Don't do this to yourself Yumi, this is what you want, it s worth it.

Get it done before the cops show up. Come on, Just-

Jump.

No, damn, why can't I jump?

I hesitate on the edge of the bridge, and listen to the silence around me. There's no cars, or people around me to see what I m about to attempt. I close my eyes as hot air blows around my face, sending my long black hair into a frenzy. My eyes look down into the dark water.

Looks like there no end to that jump, great.

I walk along the bridge edge, looking down below. I lift my head up to the sky and watch the clouds travel slowly across the setting sun. Do I really have the guts to leave such a peaceful place?

Or if I stay, will I burn everything away?

Like last time

Maybe jumping is the answer, so I can see you again mom.

I crouch low and brace for impact. Eyes are sealed shut, like they re pasted together from glue. I swallow hard. My hearts thumping in my chest, so hard my ribcage could burst. I spread my arms out from under me and tilt my body at the slightest

Until I m stopped, by the sound of an automobile. I carefully stand up, assuming that I must have been caught, the cops found me. But as I see closely now, it s a regular car, black and shiny and incredibly new looking. The door of the car opens in front of me and a man comes out. With a flick of his finger he points directly at me, and says, You don t want to do that.

I stare at him.

"Come here, immediately." he says, taking a step closer.

I shake my head, "no way" I answer briskly, and lean forward off the bridge, spreading my arms open. But I feel his arms grab my waist, and pull me back inside the bridge.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Let go of me!" I scream. He pulls at my arm, and pushes me into the car. I kick him in the face before he even has a chance to close the door. I punch at his chest, but he restrains me, and sends me face first into the car.

Don't try anything else" he whispers in my ear.

Now what?

I face the man next to me. He's wearing black pants and a black button up, with his left leg crossed over his right. He has light brown hair, and vibrant gold eyes. With the way he looks, and the fact that he seemed to rescue me from my almost attempt at suicide at a precise time, makes him most definitely suspicious.

"Who are you?" I ask bluntly. The man smiles cheerfully, although it looks incredibly fake.

"I'm like you, Yumi-Chan." he says.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm like you."

"How do you know my name?"

"I knew the day you got your powers."

I look down.

"That's impossible! I say, frightened at his knowledge.

"You have a supernatural ability, I think anything is possible."

"Then show me."

"Why?"

"So I know you're not fucking with me!" I yell.

He nods,"very well then..." and with a nod and smile, he takes a long look at the palm of his hand. An orange ball of light bursts from what seems like nothing. The ball of light twirls around his hand changing various colors. With a final act the man closes his palm and the light disappears.

"How about you show me?" he asks.

I blink.

"I-I can't do anything like that "

"Of course you can't," he smiles.

I shoot him a pissed off glare.

"Yet, at least ." he finishes.

I look out the window, signaling him to shut up. Yet I can't help but ask-

"What's your name anyways?" I ask him. He looks at me, and grins.

"My name is Koizumi Itsuki." 


	4. Itsuki

Itsuki

Where are we going?" I ask Itsuki.

"Downtown." he says. I look at him blankly, wondering if I should really trust this guy.

Well, trust or not, he's helping me avoid the cops.

"Can you tell me how old you are?" he asks.

"What? You know my name and not my age?" I say.

"See? I'm not that much of a stalker."

I smile lightly, "I'm 19."

"Really, you're so short, I wouldn't know if you were an adult."

"Call me any of that again, I'll hurt you "

"I won't let that happen." he assures me.  
"You're a smart one, Koizumi" I say, resting my head on my hand.

"Call me Itsuki" he says. He slightly adjusts himself in his seat. Now the more that I look at him, he doesn't look that old. To me he looks like he d be 19, I guess he just ages differently.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 21." he says.

And I guess, the more I talk to him the less creepy he gets. I look out of the window and we're almost all the way into the city. It s getting darker now and the lights are brighter as more people come out for the evening.

"I guess I'll tell you now before I forget-"

"Police are looking for you. We told them to stop, you're safe" Istuki replies.

"Thank god" I say, relieved, "How did you do it?"

"It took a lot of convincing let's just leave it at that."

"I see..."

Itsuki taps the car driver's seat. "Could you pull up to that bar please?" He asks. The driver nods his head, and steers the car near the curb. I look through the car window up at the bar, Oasis" is what the sign reads. The front of the building was marble, it screamed the word "expensive" right in my face.

"This place looks really unnecessary, can't we go somewhere else?" I ask.

"Nope." He smirks, and pulls me out the door.

Itsuki and I walk inside the bar, few people look are way. Probably wondering why a well dressed man is with a girl looking like me. We sit in a booth at the back, and a waitress comes over.

"Can I start you two up with anything?" she asks.

"A bottle of your finest Sake, please" Itsuki says. Before I can object to the drink, the waitress leaves.

"Thank you. "I say, taking off my coat.

"For the drink...?"he asks.

"For finding me " I respond.

"I see I'm guessing the reason for your suicide attempt was your powers, are you afraid or something?"

"It's more than that." I say.

"Care to share?"

"I accidentally hurt people."

Itsuki looks away from me instantly, and then turns back with an assuring expression.

"I'm sorry." he says, and puts his hand on mine. His hand is warm, and it kind of makes my insides jump.

"Nothing like that will ever happen again, okay?" His hand starts to stroke mine, and I find the action odd.

"Thanks for the sympathy, but I can take care of myself." I take my hand back.

"Here are your drinks!" The waitress hands us our bottle and two glasses, she then turns to Itsuki.

"Is there anything else I could get for you?"

"No thanks sweetheart, that'll be all." he says to her. She blushes lightly and trots away.

Sweetheart, what's his deal?

I take a sip of my Sake, and it instantly makes me feel warmer.

"Is it good?" Itsuki asks.  
"Yeah, after a day like today it s just what I need."

"Now" he says "I need to talk to you."

"We've been talking" I say, taking another drink.

"Then I'm going to begin, pay close attention. The reason I found you was because of your abilities. The powers that you have are ESP, and trust me, you can do a lot more then you think you can do." he explains.

Seriously?

"I'd like to show you, if you come with me back to the Agency."

"What Agency?" I ask.

"It's a place for people just like you." he says.

"Great, you make me sound like a whacked up science experiment."

"No. of course not. Being with the Agency is a good thing."

"So you're like a super hero or something?" I say.

He blinks, and then breaks out a chuckle.

"No, I wouldn't call me that."

"Alright, But I get what you're talking about. You want me to join your little group?"

"That's right." he says, leaning back.

"Itsuki, I can't even begin to start on using my powers, I don't even know what to call myself ."

"You're an Esper."

He laughs at my blank expression.

"Wow, an Esper how about that mom..." I whisper that last part to myself. But he notices how I'm off.

"Do you have any family left, like do you have anyone you can go to?"

I look up at him, my mouth frowns and I hold back tears.

"Yeah, I had a family. It was small, most of my relatives have either passed or they live back in my home town. I'm on my own." I look solemnly at my drink.

Itsuki's face turns into concern.

"You're all alone ." he says, and grabs my hand again. And I let him.

"Sorry, for being so upset."

"Wouldn't want to ruin your tough image huh?" He smiles. I laugh.

"Do I really seem that way?"

"Hey, you punched me in the face. I didn't really get a proper greeting." he jokes.

I smile. I've only known Itsuki for about two hours, and I feel like I've gained his trust. Now I think back to what he just told me, I'm an Esper? I've only heard of the term in a sci-fi movie, maybe once a book? And what's with this Agency? That sounds extremely weird, not to mention a bit suspicious. It would make me useful though, since I have nowhere else to go. I take a long sip of my drink. It makes my mind wander and my stomach flutter, I think I'm a little tipsy. I look up at Itsuki.

He's quite attractive.

"Am I charming to you?" he says, he smiles at my bewilderment.

"Wow, it's kind of like you-"

"Like I read your mind?" he offers.

I nod.

"Well, it's an Esper thing." he says proudly.

"Interesting " I say as I pour more Sake. But instead, I clumsily spill a good portion of the drink on the front of my shirt. I cringe in embarrassment.

"Damn " I say, rolling my eyes at my awkward clumsiness.

"Do you need any help?" Itsuki offers.

"No," I say "I'm fine I have a shirt under."

And with that, I lift up my over shirt and adjust the tank top I have on under it.

"There, that's better." I smile. I look up at Itsuki, who's lips have hint of a smirk.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, nothing is wrong" he says, relaxing a bit in his seat, but he doesn't take his eyes off me. "Have you ever been told that you look beautiful?"

"N-no " My face feels hot, and my heart is jumping everywhere.

"Then I'm glad to be the first to think so." he winks, and I can't help but gasp a little.

"How am I beautiful?"

"It's your eyes, your light skin, and your dark hair. It's really " he looks at me straight in the eye and whispers:

"Intoxicating "

I blink. I've never been given such compliments.

"Wow you're very flattering." I say, taking a giant gulp of my drink, enjoying the bubbling feeling I get when it hits my stomach.

"You know, It's probably going to be really annoying, with you reading my mind all the time." I roll my eyes.

"Why? Hiding something?"

"Maybe I am." I smile and shrug, and he laughs.

"I can hear you right now," he says, "and your words are very arousing."

"Do they compare to what you're thinking?"

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking." he grins.

"Would you teach me to read thoughts?" I ask, and he smiles delicately.  
"I would love to teach you." He smirks.

"Oh yeah, what else would you love to do with me?"

"You're rather suggestive, Yumi-San" he says, "Anything you have in mind?"

"You tell me, you can read my thoughts." I say.

He takes a moment to think. "I'd rather you tell me what you want."

"You really want to know?"

He nods his head, and I gesture him to come closer across the table. I lift his chin towards me and whisper in his ear.

"I want you, Itsuki." 


End file.
